My Life As A Loup-Garou (Werewolf)
by Ashton The Werewolf
Summary: Hi everyone I am Ashton The Werewolf and now I'm going to start my own writing since I've been a reader long enough and sometime in the later chapters I will ask for three characters so give me a background to them and what they're like and what they look like so yeah enjoy! and rated M for a lemon and blood and swearing later and Read&Review for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1 The preparation

My Life With A Wolf Chapter 1: The preparation

**A/N Hey everyone I would love to see if you want an idea or maybe a character you want to put in send it to me at ilovewolves466 so I would love it if you guys did that and yeah that's all I got to say so Read & Rate**

I woke up and looked at my watch and turned on the light on it "6:30" I said I got up off the bed and went to my dresser I opened the drawer and pulled out a black shirt and slipped it on over my head I closed that drawer and opened another one and slipped on black jeans and pulled on pair of white and black combats with a black leather jacket with a white hood and a pair of black and white fingerless gloves we were going to Jasper park in Jasper, Canada so I slipped a M1911 into the waistband of my jeans and I pulled out a knife with a black handle and a black blade and slid it into my sheathe. "Son! Come down time for breakfast!" my mom called from downstairs and I grabbed a black combat jacket and a black back pack and put my other jack in there and ran down stairs jumping down the last five steps I smiled at my family. My mom and my sister I hugged both of them and kissed them on their cheeks and bit into a piece of toast and hopped into the RV with my toast still in my hand and I threw it up and caught the rest in my mouth. I knew what was going to happen when we arrived so I decided to get some more sleep.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I'm kind of busy but I promise I'll make the next chapter a bit but not a lot longer Ashton The Werewolf signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: The twist

Chapter 2: The twist

I woke up some hours later when the RV halted to a stop I shook my head to wake myself up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them I put my hand beside my head and pushed myself up onto my feet. I looked out the windshield to see we arrived I grinned with excitement I always loved being in the outdoors just before I could leave my mom yelled, "Halt!" I looked over at her with my hazel brown eyes "Yes?" I asked a bit bored "You have to hook up the electricity and since you're the only one who knows how to do it." she said I sighed my sister gave me a slight laugh I stuck my tongue out at her and hooked it up in about twenty seconds. "There now can I go exploring?" I asked looking at them unpacking the RV "Yes go ahead but make sure you're packing a small weapon since there is wolf sightings." I pulled out my knife and fully loaded pistol I held them up for both of them to see "Is this good enough?" I asked, "Yes. Go ahead and explore." My mom said waving her hand dismissing me. I walked out into the forest my hand on the bark of a tree and I sat down under a tree to cool down I am wearing black but I love the book Divergent I took the quiz at the back of my book and it said I'm Dauntless so I got the Dauntless clothes, gun and knife. I heard a rustle to my right so I grabbed my gun and knife, my gun in my right hand and my knife in my left with my knife under my arm bearing the gun for better mobility and more precise aiming "Please don't shoot!" came a voice from the bush so I walked towards the bush and pushed the bushes aside and saw a blonde wolf pup with almond eyes I lowered my gun a slid it back into my waistband and slid the knife back into it's sheathe.

"Hey I'm sorry to scare you just self defense I guess what's you're name?" I asked, "Kate my name is Kate." she said, "Nice to meet you Kate I'm Royce." I said introducing myself "Wait how can you understand me?" she asked I back up unzipping the jacket and dropping it onto the ground and slipped off my combats I closed my eyes and my heart rate and breathing increased so I did a backflip and then there was a light and out of the light came a wolf with black fur and gray streaks and burning red eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight "This is how I can understand you." I said she looked up at me I was taller than her but not by much "What were you holding when you supposedly tried to kill me?" she asked I jumped up and changed I grabbed my M1911 and pulled the slider back on the pistol so the bullet popped out. I threw the gun up and caught it by the barrel and offered it to Kate I told what it is and what it could do she gave it back after I explained my life to her "Wow so you were born with wolf blood flowing through you're veins and arteries?" she asked surprised at my story I chuckled "Well yeah but I keep it hidden it's a secret I will never let out hell not even my mom knows my other side and that is when you know you could keep a damn good secret. A secret none of my family knows about what I am and what I'm capable of." I said looking away at the last five words "What are you capable of?" she asked, "Well anything really I am only afraid of four things which in turned earned me the nickname 'Four' since there is this book where this person only has four fears." I said, "So what are you scared of?" she asked moving closer "Now that is too much of a step into our friendship." I said getting up onto my feet and walking away "Hey! Where are you going?" Kate asked, "Back to camp I'll be back tomorrow how about here?" I asked over my shoulder, "Sure!" Kate said in a hopeful voice and for the next few days I snuck away but I still carried my weapons just incase. I smiled as Kate read my Divergent book and she took the test as well "What did you get?" I asked, "That is too much of a step in our friendship." she said closing the book but keeping the page with her claw "Alright, alright I'm slightly afraid of heights, I'm scared of intimacy, and I'm afraid of losing people special to me." I said putting my hand on Kate furry cheek "I thought you said four fears that's three." she said, "I got over being afraid of holding a gun." I said pulling out my pistol and holding it with proud I got up my jacket and shirt slipping down my shoulder a bit "What's that?" she asked pointing my at my back "My tattoos." I said, "What are tattoos?" she asked, "Tattoos are what humans get on any part of their body and it stays there permanently." I said, "Can I see the one on your back?" she asked, "Are you asking for me to strip myself?" I retorted with a smirk and raised eyebrow she turned rosy red and giggled "Only a bit." she said I unzipped my jacket and took it off I reached for the hem of my shirt and pried it off my body revealing my well but not largely toned body and she looked at my tattoos it was the factions just like Four has on his back I felt her paw trace all the faction symbols "Dauntless." she said, "What?" I asked looking over my shoulder "I'm Dauntless." she said, "So am I." I said we met eyes and I turned around to relieve the tattoos on my shoulder and forearms "What are-?" she asked before my lips met hers.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends And A Love

Chapter 3: New Friends And A Love

**A/N I would like it if you guys reviewed my story so I could add chapter 4 I love writing for you guys but I need some reviews I need to get at least ten reviews to put up the next chapter and if you guys want send me some ideas in the reviews so that's it Read&Review Enjoy!**

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into Kate's almond eyes "That was lame." I said earning a chuckle from her I was about to kiss her again until I heard a cry for help I shot my head right in that direction and saw two hunters crowded around a wolf. I was able to see she was female with a white coat like Lily's from Alpha And Omega but brighter I ran towards the hunters and began to crawl in the grass that covered me I snuck up behind them and put my gun up to one of their heads and my knife at the other one's neck "Now back away from her." I said, "Why?" the one with my knife against his neck asked, "Just do it before I kill you." I said I slowly began to drag my knife and load my gun with a bullet they both turned tail and ran I looked down at her she looked up at me and saw my gun and knife I put both away "Hey what's you're name?" I asked, "I'm Maybelle." She said, "I'm Royce." I said and I changed so I showed her I'm a wolf too. She looked at me almost like she saw a ghost I smiled at how goofy she looked I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Surprised?" She looked me in the eyes and nodded I chuckled we both looked at each other her eyes are amazing! Her right eye is golden and her left is green "Where did you come from?" I asked, "The Peace Pack in Idaho." She said, "How old are you?" I asked, "Two years old you?" She asked I smiled "As wolf or human?" I asked, "Wolf." She said, "Two." I said then another wolf came out also female "My names Sarah." She said and stuck out her paw and I shook her paw. "So Maybelle what is you're past?" I asked, "I used to live in the Peace Pack but there was something I kept inside me anger and when mating season came around all the males would tackle me and try to rape me." she said before breaking down I wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and fourth.

**Maybelle's POV**

I felt his arms wrap around me forming a barrier and I put my head on his chest and cried, I don't how long I've been crying or how long he's been holding me but I feel like Royce is the one for me and he whispered in my ear "You don't have to tell me now." I whispered back "But I want to." and he let me go I instantly felt cold and continued telling the story of my past and no matter how hard I tried I always seem to cry and soon enough I was done telling them my past then he asked me a couple more questions "What do you want?" He asked, "I want a big, strong, loving, caring, and kind Alpha to have. And to love." I said, "Alright one more question what are you feeling?" He asked, "I'm loving, strong, loyal, independent, helpful and somewhat happy." I said with a large grin at the end.

**Royce's POV**

She gave us a big grin when she answered my questions my heart felt warm when she smiled I looked over at Sarah and she was also smiling which made my heart feel warm as the sun "I'm sorry to say this guys but I can't stay." I said Kate, Sarah and Maybelle all looked at me and exclaimed "WHAT!" they all said in unison "I'm leaving Jasper today but I will be back next year." I said, "Where should we meet when you come back?" Sarah asked, "Right here in this meadow." I said Maybelle looked me directly in the eyes and asked in a cute but sad voice "Promise you'll be back?" I felt my heart fell in my chest heavy as steel "I promise." I said she leaped forward and hugged me wrapping her arms around my chest and her head was near mine and in a quiet voice she said something that froze me.

"I love you."

**A/N Ha! Cliffhanger but I usually don't like cliffhanger's but there will be at least two or three in here so don't worry and as usual ten reviews for another chapter Ashton The Werewolf signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time And True Love

Chapter 4: First Time And The T.L.

**A/N I'd like to give credit to BoltandMaybelle4ever for giving me Maybelle and I would like to thank Mr. Steal Yo Gurl for giving me Sarah Read&Review Enjoy! And ten more reviews for a new chapter also someone new in this one and the next one. Also there will be a lemon so don't like don't read! And I know I don't have ten review but whatev's!**

I just stood there with my body frozen and I could swear she leaned forward and kissed me I snapped out of my trance to find her lips on mine I didn't feel like pulling away so I did what my body and mind told me to do. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me she wrapped her arms around me and we got down onto the ground with me on the bottom Kate cleared her throat we both looked at her without breaking the kiss "Would like it if we gave you too some privacy?" she asked in a seductive voice and that is when we broke the kiss "Yes." Maybelle said, and Sarah and Kate left then Maybelle felt the muscles on my forelegs and soon she got to my special region and began licking my sheathe I became erect right away from all her licks "I need this inside me NOW! So let's not waste anytime." Maybelle said.

Maybelle sucked my cock, Maybelle sucked faster and harder and I began to thrust into her maw and she licked it up and I licked Maybelle out and she came much earlier than I expected. Maybelle licked my balls and soon I came and she licked it up off my chest and stomach. Maybelle mounted me and I entered her breaking through her barrier and taking her virginity and she took mine she pumped herself up and down and I began thrusting into her I must've lasted at least fifteen minutes before I came and tied her then I heard moans and looked around to see a bush rustling and saw Kate and Sarah rubbing their entrances then I snuck up on them and took a lick at Sarah's making her yelp in surprise and I moved my paw to Kate's and began to pleasure her and soon enough they both came I don't know what was happening but when I shook my head from having a light head that is when I caught a smell it was coming off of all of them and the smell was heat! I looked at all of them Maybelle could end up pregnant with my pups. They all got up and began to advance towards me "You don't want me you want my pups and I bet neither of you love me either." I said they all looked surprised.

Then put on a seductive smile and began to walk around me Maybelle's tongue went up and down on my still erect cock I kept myself from moaning I backed up until my butt bumped into a tree "Look's like you got nowhere to go." Sarah said seductively I got up and revealed my razor sharp claws "I also have other nickname's Kate "Razor Teeth" and "Death Claw"." I said also revealing my teeth, which seemed like there were rows of razor sharp teeth with serrated edges "You wouldn't." Kate said then I smiled and raised my paw and slashed her, which in turn left four rather large cuts that almost healed instantly "What?" I said Kate giggled "My mother was a healer so I was born with the ability of quick healing." She said I looked at the rest of them and they nodded they're heads so I knew it was worthless to try to resist and I felt something hit me and I ended up on a branch on a tree above them. I looked at the wolf he had and Alpha structure, which means, he has a well built body and he had brown fur and white socks, which also means, he has white paws **(A/N I just realized I didn't give a description of Sarah) **And he had golden eyes and I asked about his past and he told me he came from The Disturbed Pack in Québec and he left after years of abuse there and he left and found the Banff pack and they begged him to be there and he joined but left after he saw how fucking messed up King is and now he lives in Jasper in the western pack but on the edge of the border and goes into the pack and he is five years old so he is an experienced fighter and strategist then he and I looked down at Sarah and looked at her light brown fur with her white paws and white tipped ears I loved the way she walked with her head held high her chest puffed out and he hips moving nice pace so I could see her hips moving back and fourth.

**Maybelle's POV**

I looked at him and saw he was staring at something that made him drool and I saw him staring at Sarah and her luscious body all the males did but he is mine and no other woman's we mated so that sealed the bond between us! There's no way I'll let her have him because she is looking at him and moving her tail so he could she her wet pussy and I could see his huge red organ getting hard from seeing it then Sarah began to run away and disappeared in bushes I smiled because I didn't need to worry about that. But she came back and stepped on me and pushed herself off of me and into the tree and she clung there and began to climb and she reached him and kissed him!

**Royce's POV**

I couldn't believe what she just did and now I'm kissing her, her lips are so soft and warm unlike Maybelle's who's are hard and cold, I smiled as we kissed and her paw moved down my body and reached my organ and began to stroke I moaned as we kissed and five minutes later she parted the kiss and moved down my body and took a lick at me I shuddered from the pleasure and gave it a few more licks and began to suck I felt absolutely amazing as she sucked me down she wrapped her tongue around my head and shaft and began bobbing up and down giving me an absolute incredible amount of pleasure and I began to blush from the pleasure and put my paw on her head and forced her to deep throat me and I thrusted in to get all of it into her and she kissed my knot and that alone sent me over the edge I thrusted once more and came she took her head off and licked up my seed "Wow who thought you were so 'talented' with your mouth." I said, "Now let's see how talented you are." She said as she turned around and put her moist entrance in my face before she could ask me I grabbed her hips and began licking furiously and plunged my tongue inside her she yelped and moaned at the same time "Wow that feels amazing! Don't stop!" She squealed and I didn't at least not until she came I licked up all her juices and she laid her head on my chest and licked my muzzle and I returned the affection "I love you." I said she looked at me and I smiled.

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't believe it! The hottest wolf on earth just said he loved me now he's giving me a smile that's making my insides melt "I love you too." I said digging my head into his chest taking in his musky and masculine scent and he took in my scent I'm not sure what I smell like though but it had to be good because after five minutes he's still taking in my scent then he nibbled on my ear lightly grinding it in-between his teeth then I nibbled on his ear then we connected noses then that is when I realized what we just did I smiled and cuddled into him and he put me on top of his body and I looked into his red eyes "Will you be mine now and forever?" he asked, "I was yours from the moment I saw you." I said and we kissed then I felt something poke my stomach and smiled since I knew what it was I lifted myself up and brought myself slowly down on his member I barely put the tip in until he hit my hymen he looked at me and I nodded and he broke though it I collapsed on him and let out a yelp he stopped to make sure I'm fine he licked my neck and nuzzled me I let him continue a few seconds later. He is huge!

**Royce's POV**

I grit my teeth in pleasure she is so tight I held in my moan and put my paws on her hips and pulled her down onto my loin and thrusted into her as well when I pulled her down she yelped in absolute pleasure and I pushed her up and pulled her back down and I felt the crown of my cock pop into her womb and that sent her over the edge and she came covering my cock and dampening my lower fur and I came inside her tying us together with my knot she looked at me with her beautiful luminous green eyes that reflected moonlight in my eyes "This is the best birthday present ever!" I said she giggled.

I waited for a couple minutes before I pulled out and left I turned to all of them and saw Leviathan mating with Maybelle "See you all next year." I said and left.

**A/N Hey guys so first lemon on the fourth chapter huh? I don't know how I did so saw in the reviews how I did and I hate to day this but I'm already done so hopefully I'll see some of you in real life goodbye Ashton The Werewolf signing out for the last time **


	5. Chapter 5: The Phantom

Chapter 5: The "Phantom"

**A/N You guy's thought I quit didn't you? Nope you guy's can be fooled easily only one person knew I didn't completely quit and I'm not going to mention who and I don't care about reviews I'll write and write and write for as long as I want Read&Review Enjoy!**

Five years past and now I am in the military I didn't expect to be accepted into it so I told them that I would be back four years ago, I have my own house down in Washington, DC and, now I am part of an elite group of soldiers called "Ghosts" we took care of things without being seen or heard I made my way up the ladder into the "Phantoms" which is the best of the Ghosts and I found my two hero's there John Harrand and Ashton Harrand. Who have trained me when I came into the Phantoms and now I know how to cast magic but they only taught me healing, but that was fine by me. "Hey Royce you done daydreaming?" John yelled to me I shook my head and put on my MMA gloves and got in my fighting stance he was huge! He stood 7 feet tall and I'm only 5' 11" I looked for any weakness's and saw that he was slow. So every time he kicked or punched I would grab his arm or leg and pull him so I could punch him, then he ran towards me and he backed up into the corner I back flipped up onto the ring and he ran into the corner and fell. I jumped up and brought my elbow down and hit his ribcage he coughed and laughed, "Your getting better little wolf." He said I was known as "little wolf" because I am the youngest loup-garou but the strongest even John the oldest of ALL loup-garou couldn't beat me in a strength test apparently our people are known because he changed in front of people so we became known again but not feared.

I am currently on an assassination I am sitting on a bench waiting for the target and when saw him I walked up to him "Hey sorry to bother you but do you have the time?" I asked, and that was the first time I spoke in over three months, he looked down at his wrist and I saw he had a gold watch on "It's two thirty." He said, "Actually you got that wrong." I said, "No it's actually quite accurate." He said as a matter of fact, "It's actually time to die!" I yelled pulling out my knife he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm wrenching the knife from my hand. He brought his arm backwards with the knife in hand and stabbed me I fell down on my knee then he knee'd me in the nose he went down on his knee and looked at me "I'm going to kill you 'Phantom'." He said, my nickname is Phantom for I did things alone and I became feared by everyone but yet no one knew who 'Phantom' looked like so I kept cool and spit blood in his face he punched me in the nose and pulled out a gun a .45 Fletcher and pulled the trigger.

The simulation ended and I got up groaning I might not be bleeding since it was a simulation but it hurt like hell! The door opened and John walked in he put his hand out and I grabbed it and he helped me up, "Come on let's get lunch." He said, "Yay! My most favorite food." I said sarcastically, "Come on little wolf its not that bad." He said with some chuckles "Yeah sometimes but not all the time." I said, "Now come the other Phantoms are waiting for the real 'Phantom'." He said grabbing my shoulders and I became ethereal and his hands went through me and we walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray and filled it with food and grabbed a beer. I walked over to the table with the other Ghosts and sat down with the Ghosts "You boys ready to go home?" Cody asked one of the four Phantoms, "Hell yeah! I can't wait to see my family." John said, when he said that it made my heart sore since I knew that Sarah would pissed if she knew where I was "Same and can't wait to get in a soft bed for once." Ashton joked getting a laugh from all Ghosts and the other Phantoms I let myself smile but didn't laugh.

After thirty minutes of eating I went to the gym and began to workout, this is the only thing that keeps my mind off of Sarah, Kate, Maybelle and Levi (Leviathan) my friends and my mate I began to think about of them and smiled at the good times we had I felt like I was going to throw up from thinking about them so I went back to working out. John walked in and saw me punching a punching bag with my bare hands it hurt like hell for it's leather but I could deal with it "Little wolf what are you doing?" he asked, "Training." I said then threw another punch knocking it off the hook I walked to it and put it on the hook again before I could throw another punch John grabbed my arm "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing." I said wrenching my arm free from his grip "There is something wrong you're always training or working out so your keeping you're mind focused on something." He said I sighed "Fine I'll tell you." I said we sat down and when he did I began to pour out everything about Sarah and all of them.

"You miss them don't you?" he asked, "Isn't obvious?" I responded, "Don't worry little wolf we'll all be home soon." He said patting my back and walking out "Attention all crew! Attention! We will be arriving at port in five minutes!" the PA announced I got up and walked to my quarters I gathered my stuff and put it in a duffle bag I slung the duffle across my chest and put some personal stuff in another and I hung onto that one with my hand I felt the battleship named "The Bringer Of Death" for it is loaded with guns, weapons and ammunition I walked out onto the deck and the ramp dropped down I saw all the Ghosts hug their families I smiled at them but my smile was short lived since it made my heart sore I walked to my car and opened the door and put my bags in "Hey you." Someone said from behind me, "I don't want to talk right now." I said, "Well that's rude I haven't seen you since high school and you push away your first love." She said I froze on spot I reached behind me grabbed her shirt I twisted around on my heel and pulled her towards me and our lips met I ran my hand down her hair I knew her hair color blonde in the front and brown I opened my eyes to find myself lost in her ice-like blue eyes and she looked in my hazel brown eyes I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and we disconnected our kiss "It's been too long." I said, "Far too long." She said out of breath "Back to my place?" I asked, "Yes please." She said I got into my car and she sat down on my lap "St-." I started but couldn't finish with her finger on my lips "You drive I'll just enjoy the roar of the engine and the beat of your heart." She said laying her head on my chest I started my car, my 1970 dodge charger and drove off to my house with my first love asleep on my chest.

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviews my story even that asshole Echo Project for reviewing my story as usual Ashton The Werewolf signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Return

Chapter 6: My Return

**A/N Hey I have nothing to say so enjoy! Read & Review!**

I pulled into the driveway with my love still asleep, I picked her up and carried her into my house and laid her on my bed, I undressed until I am in my under clothes, I turned the shower on and felt it nice and warm I hopped in and began to clean myself after fifteen minutes, I got out and put on a pair of jeans and pulled on a white muscle shirt, I looked at her sleeping on my bed I laid down next to her and fell asleep with her in my arms. I woke up the next morning to find her still asleep in my arms I kissed her forehead and she began to stir she turned around so she is facing me she looked up to my head "Good morning." I say, "Good morning handsome." She says kissing my cheek, we both got up and I went downstairs while she went to the bathroom to shower. I made breakfast with the usual my mom showed me how to cook but what she didn't teach me is how to cook it with love I learned that from my uncle, she came down after about ten minutes just when I finished she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips, I put the plates down on the marble counter and put my hands on her hips and pulled her up to me, I slipped my tongue past her lips and swished my tongue around lightly making contact with hers.

We disconnected after five minutes for air and we kissed again after we caught our breath and disconnected again "I didn't know you were so good at French kissing." I say, "I didn't know you were either." She says and we sat down to eat after ten minutes of eating we sat down on the couch and watched TV I put on "28 days later" one of my favorite zombie movies after it ended she left to go home and I stayed there but after ten minutes of sitting I got up off the couch and went into my gym and began to do pull ups and push-ups I finished two hundred of each after about twenty minutes I looked at the clock and saw that my flight for Jasper will be leaving soon.

**Five hours later**

The plane landed in Jasper and as soon as I got my bags I went to the hotel I checked into Fairmount Jasper Park Lodge it wasn't that far from Jasper national park, I just put my bags on my bed and left going to the park when I arrived I found that the western was destroyed! I walked in the mess of bodies, rocks, and rubble, I heard breathing I looked all around and saw a wolf's chest heaving under a boulder. I ran over to him/her and began to move the stone that weighed over a hundred pounds and put it on my shoulders and threw it I looked down at her, her lower half is crushed by the rock her legs must be broken and her thighs, I began to walk to her. She whimpered as I approached "Hey it's okay." I say in a soothing voice she tried to talk but couldn't I put my hands on her lower half and began to heal her, I ran my glowing green hands down her lower half, hovering over parts for a few seconds after a few minutes I pulled my hands away and turned back to normal, rather than have a green aura slithering around my hands she jumped up and hugged me "OMG! Royce you're back! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed crying into my shoulder I looked at her, her fur color was familiar. Brown with white tipped ears and white socks "Sarah!" I yelled coming to my senses I hugged her back, I changed and we connected into a kiss her light brown muzzle coming into contact with jet black muzzle she took me down to the ground and began to lick around my muzzle she began to run her paws down my body feeling the new muscles that I have gotten over time "You can't imagine how long I cried when you left and when you didn't come a year later I thought you died." She say and cried into my chest "Hey look at me." I say pulling her head up so she could look at me "You will never lose me." I say, "You don't know that I could lose you in months, days or maybe any moment we have to savor every moment we have together." She says then I thought of something and I began to smile "What are you thinking of?" she asks.

I flipped her over so I was on top I began to kiss her slender body she moaned, "What… are…you…doing?" she asks in between moans I stopped kissing her and looked up and said, "You said 'we have to savor every moment we have.' So we will be savoring this moment as much as we can." I say I went back to kissing her body I then got to my objective I looked at her dripping wet womanhood I gave her a slow, careful lick savoring every drip, I gave her another and went faster I began to lick viciously. I plunged my tongue inside her feeling her sensitive walls I swished around inside her wanting to feel every inch of her insides licking her sensitive walls "Oh god! That feel's amazing!" she screams, then I nipped on her clit and she came "Wow! I completely forgot how amazing that feels!" she says we she gets up to pleasure me I pined her beneath me "Nope we're going straight to the big finale." I say, I thrust into her breaking through her hymen, I grit my teeth I forgot how she was! Without thinking I begin to thrust in and out. Pounding into her with all my force I kissed her with my utmost passion and began to pound into her with supernatural strength after an hour of mating I finally came filling her up, I continued to cum for 20 more seconds. We we're both left panting in the aftermath "Wow you're so much better." She says, "You're not so bad yourself." I say panting, "Why did you comeback now? Why not before?" she asks I look her in the eyes "Because I couldn't, I couldn't because I thought you moved on so I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to another male." I say and I lightly kiss her neck and up to her jaw "I love it when you do that." She says, "I know that's why I do it." I say and I lick her muzzle, we stay there for about ten more minutes before I could pull out without hurting her when I pull out she moans. "I'm pretty sure I want you for the rest of my life." I say nuzzling her neck "I want you too." She says.

**A/N Hey guys I put up a new story called "The Volunteers" for the hunger games and I would love it if you guys checked it out! Thanks for ready and as usual Ashton The Werewolf signing out!**


End file.
